


Tried Of Crying

by RocknRollZombie



Category: Roseanne, The Conners (TV 2018)
Genre: Character Death, Coda to Keep On Truckin, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Loss of Parent(s), The Conners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 01:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16336748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocknRollZombie/pseuds/RocknRollZombie
Summary: First Mark, and now her mother. The blonde was tried of crying. She was tried of losing the ones she loves.





	Tried Of Crying

  Becky sat on her bed in her apartment, a couple of empty bottles of beer were in the sink of the kitchen. She only cried for a few days after her mother died. She didn’t cry like she cried when she lost Mark. When she was inconsolable, wouldn’t talk, and couldn’t sleep.

She missed her mother, she missed her husband, she was done with crying,she was done with losing her loved ones. She knew it was wrong to put all the pressure on Darlene, to put the handling all of Mom & Dad bills to her younger sister. She already went through it when she had to go through the bills that were starting to pile up.

She remembered it was her mother who pulled her out of bed four weeks after Mark’s funeral. It was her mother who sat her down,and went through the bills with her. It was her mother who held her as she broke down again, as her mother joked, and mentioned that Mark told her that he wouldn’t leave her for anything. 

Becky wiped at the tears that gathered at her eyes, as she curled up underneath her covers. She didn’t go out after all, she wanted to be alone tonight. 


End file.
